Is Love a Crime
by wizardalexmix
Summary: Ryou's father was killed and he is now forced to live with his abusive mother. 6 years have past and his father's killer returns but does not know it. what happens when he falls in love with the killer? will the one person who ruind his life save him from the nightmare he is living in or bring more trouble then what he already has? main RxB side YxY MxM and others
1. Prologue: Silhouette Figure

**alex: "ok i'm starting another story and its yugioh. i have always wanted to do this one and since iam in a writers block with my DP Luel Lunith story i thought i wright this one untill i get out of my block so i hope you enjoy it" **

**june: "... i have nothing to say"**

**alex: "well thats a first"**

**june: "shutup!"**

* * *

Is Love a Crime

Prologue: Silhouette Figure

It was just another Tiring day at school for strait A student Ryou Florence, who was 12 years old in middle school Nothing new, but little did he know was that his life was about to Chang forever

Ryou walked along the streets of domino city to get back home to his dad, he was so happy to see him again. His father always went on his work trips and this time Ryou couldn't go with him because of school but that's ok because he promised to get him something when he came back.

Know even more excited Ryou raced down the street to his home ready to jump in his dad's arms. As he ran up the steps of his house, he pulled out his key to open the door only to stop dead in his tracks. The door was slightly opened but why? His dad always locks the door when he comes home or at least closes the door as he got home, so why was it opened?

'maybe he just forgot to close it because he was so tired' Ryou thought as he slowly opens the door and closed it behind him as he stepped in.

"Hello, dad?" Ryou called softly. He had a bad feeling it was dark inside his house which worried him. Ryou slowly walked down the hallway until he saw light coming from the kitchen, he sighed in relief as he saw it his dad must be in there

"Dad I'm home! I'm gla- "Ryou said as he walked in only to stop in mid sentence and grow paler then what he already was. There was blood everywhere, crimson red stained the walls, table but mostly the floor and there lying on the floor in a pool of blood was his dad. His corps looked like it was shredded and torn to bits and standing over his dad's dead body was a silhouette figure. He couldn't see the person for the light shined behind him making the person look like a shadow but he could clearly see the knife they were holding.

The person notices Ryou walk in and raised their knife ready to kill him. Ryou then snapped out of his state of shock and ran away down the hall with the killer close behind him. The killer was faster though and grabbed Ryou by the back of his shirt and tried to pull him back. Ryou jerked back when the killer grabbed him but he didn't want to die all he could think about was getting away. So before Ryou even realize what he was doing he grabbed a vase next to him that was sitting on an idle and smashed it in the killer's face.

The killer then let go of Ryou as the vase broke in his face and he clutched his right eye and screamed in pain. Ryou still couldn't see the man but he could see that he got him in the eye, not wanting to dwell on it any longer he ran again. Ryou then went in to the bathroom and locked the door, he then goes and pulls out his cell phone from his pocket and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" said a lady on the other side of the line. "Yes I need help! There is a killer in my house and he killed my father! And now he is coming for me!" Ryou cried as tears came down his face now more scared then ever

"ok sir we need you to calm down, now where are you?" the lady said calmly to him. "I'm in my restroom" Ryou said trying to calm down.

"ok I need you to tell me where you live"

"I live in 608 N 43street in halberd, please hurry!" Ryou said. Then a knife came stabbing through the door and it scared Ryou, he screamed and dropped the cell. "Sir! Sir! Are you still there, hello!?" the lady said on the other line after hearing Ryou scream.

Ryou then crawled in to the bathroom closet it was pretty big and wide enough to fit him and was a good few inches from the closet door. He grabbed the towels in there and covered himself up in a poor attempt to hide himself. He just sat there lessoning to the angry yells and grunts of the killer and the stabbing of the door until the door broke open and the killer walking in.

Ryou then prayed, he prayed to every known god there is for the killer to not look in the closet. He heard the killer go to the tube and pulled the cretins away then he heard him walk to the closet and he whimpered in fear that he was going to die.

But before the killer could even open the closet door the cops came barging in and arrested the killer, Ryou sighed in relief and past out from all the trauma. Ryou then woke up a few hours later in the hospital and the doctors told him that he was fine and that the killer was going to be put away for a long time. This made Ryou happy but then the thought of his father death came back to him and he started to cried.

Afterwards they told Ryou that he had to go live with his mother who he didn't like. His mother was an alcoholic and smoked a lot, his dad divorced her a few years ago and now he had to go live with her. Ryou's life just went to hell and there was nothing he could do about it know.

Just then the nurse came in holding a box that was wrapped up and handed to him, Ryou then looked up at her confused. "The cops found this with your father's belongings, it was meant for you." she said to him sadly and Ryou looked down at it with wide eyes.

He slowly ripped open the wrapping and opened the box to see the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a golden Egyptian item of some kind it had a large gold ring around this triangle that had an eye in the center of it and little triangles dangling from the bottom of the ring. It was a gift his father brought back from Egypt for him. He griped the ring in his hands tightly and crying his heart out. He made a promise that day he would always keep this ring close to him as the last memory of his father.

End prologue

* * *

**alex: "its short but then its just a prologue"**

**june: "iam already bored!"**

**alex: "well thats because you dont like yugioh"**

**june: "still dont and dont forget to review!"**


	2. Chapter 1: 6 years later

**alex: "ok there was some stuff i forgot to mention on the prologe but i'll say it here ryou's last name is diffrent only because i think it would be pretty weird for him and bakura to have the same name and i got the last name from ygo abridged it is very funny also yami marik is going to be known as melvin again from the abridged so enjoy"**

**june: "why am i here again!"**

**alex: "dont know"**

**june: "i hate you" D:**

**alex: "i love you too" ^v^**

* * *

Is Love a Crime

Chapter 1: 6 years later

It was midday in the fast going city of domino. Ryou was walking home for school with his best friend Yugi Moto who had tricolor hair that was spiked up like a star. They talked and laughed a bit before walking up to his mothers run down home, Yugi looked at Ryou with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you sure you will be all right Ryou" he asked the white haired albino.

"Yes Yugi I'll be fine, I've been living here for six years now" the British ascent albino said to his worried friend with a warm smile on his face.

"Yes but you sometimes come to school with cuts and bruises, I worry for you Ryou. You're my friend you can always come stay with me and my grandpa for a while." Yugi said almost begging for him to come.

"No it's alright Yugi I'm fine and besides I don't want to be a burden on your poor grandpa" he said reassuring his friend.

"Oh No, no, it wouldn't be a problem at all" the smaller one tried again but pouted as his friend just wave him off.

"Its ok Yugi I'm fine. See you later" he said giving a warm smile as he walked away.

Ryou opened the front door slowly so he could sneak in but flinched a little as the door squeaked open. So far so good he walked inside and closes the door behind him and slowly walks to the kitchen. There were beer boodles everywhere and cigarette buds all over the floor that hadn't been clean in weeks. He then heard light snores coming from the living room and sighed in relief. His mother must have drunk herself to sleep again which was good for him because now he can clean the place up a little without his mother shouting at him or hitting him. He cleaned the place up and quietly around his mother as to not wake her and went into his room to do some home work before his mom got up.

3 hours had passed and Ryou finally finished his homework. He sighed in relief as he finished and walked over to his bed and flop down on it relaxing his head on his lumpy pillow, until he heard his room door opened. He turned his head towards the door to see his mother angry in all her glory. He sighed mentally wandering what she was mad about this time and picked himself off the bed and looked at his mother more directly.

"Is there something wrong mother?" He asked her in a soft but calm voice so he would not provoke her.

"You forgot to cook dinner today" she said sternly, griping the door tightly indicating she was very mad.

Ryou mentally slapped himself for forgetting to cook dinner. "I'm sorry mother but I had a lot of work to do today and didn't have the time to cook." he said waving his hand at the completed work on his desk next to the window on the far left corner of the room.

"I don't care what your fucking excuse is, you had one god damn job in this fucking house and that was to cook dinner you fucking moron!" His mother yelled and throw the door open more making it slams in to the wall and marched to his bed side and punched him in the face.

Ryou fell on the floor from the sheer force of the punch and put his hand at the now throbbing cheek. His mother then grabs him by the hair and dragged him out of his room. He tried so hard to get his hair free but alas it was no use. She then drags Ryou out of the house and through him on the cold pavement floor.

"Your going to say out here tonight, I don't want to see your face right now so don't even try coming back in here!"She yelled and then spit on the ground missing Ryou just by an inch and walks back in slamming the door behind her.

Ryou flinched as his mother slammed the door and stayed sitting there for a few seconds before getting up. He then sighed and touched his now bruised cheek, how was he going to explain this one to Yugi?

He then brought out his millennium ring as he soon found the name for it out from his shirt and just starred at it. He always wore it since the day his father died, it always gave him strength for another day as he starred into it, he didn't know why though.

Ryou then started walking to Yugi's house seeing as he had nowhere to go and his mother was not going to let him back in the house today. He then tucked his ring back inside his shirt safely away from view.

~At the locale prison~

"LIGHTS OUT" A prison Guard yelled and all the lights went out of the prison indicating that it was time for bed. Most of the prisoners went to sleep and some were up thinking what they will do the next day to a cretin person but there was one that was up waiting for his plan to go into motion. He had been setting up and planning for over 6 years to break out of prison and now the time has finally come.

Bakura Akefia was the one waiting patiently he's an Egyptian with tan skin and silver hair with a double t shape scare under his right eye. He had gotten caught killing a middle age man when he was looking for something and the young boy who saw him. He had never been caught in anything before and cursed himself for even being here. That day he got careless and spent too much time there looking for the young boy and got caught. This time he wasn't going to let that happen again and he would make sure to pay that kid back for his 6 year imprisonment.

He waited patiently for his escape until he noticed that his bunk mate was staring at him with curiosity. "Akefia why are you still awake?" the other prisoner addressed him by his last name because only his friends can address him by his first name and since Bakura didn't have any friends there no one called him by his first if they did they die the next day.

Bakura just smirked at the other and started counting. "1...2.." he started and the other rolled his eyes. "And he's counting, Akefia really? Some times yo-" he didn't get to finished what he was going to say as Bakura said three and an explosion went off somewhere at the prison side.

"What the hell was that?!" the prisoner said alarmed as guards start rushing by to the explosion. Although others prisoners were either exited or scared, Bakura was calm and quiet. He just hummed a toon and waited.

"How can you be so calm about this?" he's jail mate said who tried his best to look out to see what was going on. After a while a guy walked up to Bakura's cell who was clearly not a guard. This guy was tall and well tone, he had a dark tan and wild sandy-blond hair that defied gravity and went in all directions along with dark lavender color eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the jail mate said not recognizing him. The tan guy did not even notice him and looked at Bakura instead.

"Long time no see, eh Bakura" the tan guy said with a wide creepy grin. The jail mate looked back at Bakura and just saw him smirk.

"Not long enough, you ugly mug still isn't appealing" Bakura mocked and the tan guy gave him a pout and fake hurt look.

"I'm hurt Bakura, and even when I came to get you out" He said in a devastated voice with a hand to his heart and a hand to his head but then just grin at him.

"You know you're in a lot of trouble Bakura, he's not pleased one bit by what happen to you" the tan replied in a serious tone but his smirk never faultier. Bakura just glared at him knowing what he meant and the jail mate looked at the both of them confused.

"Just get me the hell out of here Melvin" Bakura finally said not wanting to be there anymore then he already was. The man known as Melvin just shrugged and with one strong kick knocked the door down. The jail mate barley jumped back in time before the cell door came crashing down on him.

"Really? Bakura you couldn't do that, this prison surely can't keep you in like this with its weak defense" Melvin asked surprised that he couldn't get out by himself in such a simple prison.

"it's a long story but I'll tell you and Yami about it later, right now let's just get the hell out of here" Bakura said getting up and running out the cell and down the hall with Melvin close behind and left a very stunned and confused jail mate behind.

As they ran out Bakura saw several passed out guards and raging prisoners trying to get out but he ignore them he was more focus on getting out. They came out thought a large hole on the prison side and raced to the woods where there getaway was. As they entered the cold dark woods they slowed down and started walking like nothing had ever happened and that they weren't escape prisoners.

They kept walking in silent until Melvin broke it. "So why were you here in Japan anyway? You left us in the middle of a raid back in Egypt, he's not very happy about that. He thought you left us."

"I don't want to talk about it right now!" Bakura grumbled not really in the mood to talk. Melvin looked at him with worried eyes.

"Bakura It took me 4 years to convince him for us to get you, he really was mad at you and 2 years for us to get here without getting spotted by the law." Melvin said and Bakura sighed and looked back at him with a generous smile.

"Yes and I thank you for that and don't worry I'll make everything clear once we arrive." Bakura said and Melvin just gave him his trademark smirk.

They soon came across a road with a black van in front of them. Melvin walked up and opened the door and Bakura got in and he went in after him, the car then drove off and headed for the town nearby. "Domino city." Bakura said grinning as they approach the town.

* * *

**alex: "poor ryou he has a lot of trouble ahead of him"**

**june: "why are you sad about it? your the one who wrote it" -_-;**

**alex: "thats not the point. anyway um bakura's last name i got from other writers i dont know if its made up or is really his last name but i thought i use it cuz it sounds cool and iam to lazy to think of one of my own. i hope other writers dont mind if it is made up but other than that, thats all i have to say"**

**june: "dont forget to review or she wont write anymore"**


End file.
